plopellfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon
i really like taro bubble tea but even more than that i like peanut butter but ever n mroe htan that i love my beautiful sweet honey flavoured uncle tobys quick oat sachets early life avalon was born in hornsby at the tender age of zero. they then stayed in wahroonga with their parents until they started primary school, at which time they split up their time between living at their mum's house in artarmon on the weekdays, and their dads house at like. the city (they cant remember where). they attended artarmon public from kindergarten to year 2. their kindergarten teacher, ms musang, was a joy to be taught by. their year 1 teacher was on maternity leave so they got a canadian substitute who read them the book "Wombat Stew" nearly every day. not just ava, the whole class, that is. their year 2 teacher had red hair and wore a lot of green, and they had a different teacher for science who was an asshole. on wet weather in artarmon everyone watched "Round the Twist" in the demountables. then their mum thought it would be a swell idea to move to canada so they did. avalon then attended finch public for years 3 and 4. their year 3 teacher was called ms irven and was accustomed to teaching kindergarten, and thus had a small discipline problem. also one time she forbade ava from finishing a painting they worked really hard on for talking too much to olivia, but later allowed them to finish. being in her class was an emotional rollercoaster. their year 4 teacher was mr tre. ah, what a guy. it was a gifted class, and he was one of those teachers that played the guitar and sang songs and gave really fun artistic assignments. then after year 4 in canada finished up, ava went back to australia. they attended alexandria park community school which wasn't great, but they won a writing competition and got to go on an art camp which was cool. so then ava basically went back to canada. they returned to finch for year 5, and who would be their teacher but mr tre! ah, what a guy. he was surprised to see ava - everyone was! in that year ava learned a lot of canadian geography, and about the circulatory system. it was a lot of fun. ava graduated from finch in 2012, and attended cv middle school for year 6, which was just a few minutes walk from finch. they joined the glee club and "be the change" club, and was basically a pretty ok kid. adolesens ava attended st leos for like 2 seconds but then came to sghs!!! best school in the universe lmao anyway in year 7 ava met an fbi agent that would change their life forever......................... WHO CAN SAY IF IVE BEEN CHANGED 4 THE BETTER bebs And hey, wave your hand in front of this one, he sings and tells jokes, Ryan Stiles. It seems the artichoke is steamed. PTOOIE Wh-wh-wh-what did you say? the only reliable source of memes in this harsh cruel world youuuu raiiiiiise mee uuuuup scully Dana Scully was born on February 23, 1964. She was raised as Catholic, even though one of her favorite movies was The Exorcist. Her childhood ambitions did not include becoming an astronaut but she did want to get a pony and learn how to braid her own hair. When Dana was thirteen, her father was stationed in San Diego. While listening to the single 'Don't Look Any Further' her mother came to her and told her that her Sunday School Teacher (who had called her 'Scout' as a nickname) had been murdered in his front yard. This event made her feel, for the first time, that there was real evil in the world. For some or all of her fourteenth year, Dana lived with her parents in a house that had two or more floors, and a porch outside. She slept in an upstairs room of the house. Her father, William Scully was a rear-admiral in the US Navy and, as a consequence, the Scully family moved around a lot. She had two brothers, Bill Jr. and Charles (the former older, the latter younger) and an older sister, Melissa. Dana's father used to read Herman Melville's Moby Dick to her when she was a girl. They gave each other nicknames from the book. She called her father Ahab, the captain of the Pequod and he called her Starbuck, the ship's First Mate. As a child, Dana was a tomboy, unlike her sister, Melissa. She played with her brothers a lot and they got her a B.B. gun for one of her birthdays. While they were teaching her to use it, Bill Jr. found a garter snake and they shot at it, despite their father telling them to only shoot at cans. Dana was filled with remorse and cried when the snake died. When Dana turned fifteen, her mother gave her and her sister Melissa a gold cross necklace.